


Caught

by proletaricat



Series: Cornered [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dubious Consent, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, Levi is an Asshole, Light Angst, M/M, Name-Calling, Power Imbalance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slapping, Slurs, Verbal Humiliation, im not joking about the rough sex, like really rough sex, read the notes inside, sorry im so mean to Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7392859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proletaricat/pseuds/proletaricat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin takes Levi and Eren in for a disciplinary meeting as a response to Levi's abuse of power the other night. It turns into sex. Really rough sex. Basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> edit: changed Eren's age from 15 to 19.
> 
> WARNING: This is dirty af. Like… hate-fucking type dirty, but without the hate. I'm serious. There’s dirty talk, daddy kink, incredibly rough sex, dubcon kink, Levi is a mean and cranky asshole who pretends he has no feelings for Eren and takes it out on him… sexually, Erwin is a power-abusing… daddy. Throat/facefucking (like actually, not the type of fic where it’s nice and sweet and barely rough at all), humiliation, degradation… slapping… Eren’s into it, but there’s no discussion ahead of time of what’s going to happen and there is no safe word established. Levi doesn't ask if Eren is okay until after they are finished. There is aftercare, but I didn't write all of it out. 
> 
> If you are triggered by dubcon anything or rough sex, this is NOT the story for you. Also, this is probably not what people expected when asking for a part 2 threesome, but I have plans for a part 3 threesome that's not so mean and filthy (dp man, dp. that's all i have to say).

It was the next day, and Levi woke to an annoying brat wrapped around him. It kind of pissed Levi off that this fucking kid was younger and _still_ taller than him, and it pissed him off even more that he _liked_ it. The little sleep-murmurs coming from Eren as the young man snuggled up against him more as Levi moved were fucking adorable. No. Shit, not adorable. They were gross. Ugh. Levi shoved Eren, startling the brunet as he nearly fell of the bed. He blinked, looking up at Levi blearily as the man sat up, giving Eren an irritated look.

“Levi?” he asked, voice still husky with sleep. He rubbed at his eyes, sitting up as well. So cute. So goddamn cute. Levi groaned and buried his face in his hands, letting out an exasperated sigh. He wondered if he was getting sick or something. He raised his head again to glare at Eren.

“Get out of my bed,” he responded, voice steely. Eren frowned, clutching at the sheets.

“But you—last night…” he looked concerned, fingers tightening in the fabric he held in his hands.

“Last night I fucked you into the wall and let you sleep in my bed because I felt bad that you were crying because we got caught. It’s not like we’re fucking dating or something. Get out of my bed. I’m sure I’ll see you later when Erwin brings us all into a meeting to reprimand us.”

Eren bit his lower lip, looking away before climbing out of the bed. “Yeah, okay,” he said quietly, pulling on the clothes he had discarded the night before because Levi refused to let him in his bed with ‘filthy, dirt-covered clothes’ on.

Levi was even more pissed off at the weird flip his heart did and that stupid clenching, as if his body was telling him he should be guilty. No, fuck that. His body was _wrong_. His body needed to _fuck off_. He gave Eren a sharp glower. “Get _out_ , Eren,” he growled. Eren nodded, nearly stumbling in his haste to leave.

“I—um... I guess I’ll see you later,” he mumbled, glancing up at Levi and looking dejected when he found an irritated scowl still on the man’s face.

“Unfortunately,” Levi muttered sourly.

Eren clenched his fists before leaving the room, shutting the door softly behind him. Levi waited until he couldn’t hear the retreating footsteps anymore before falling back on the bed with a groan. He wasn’t going to lie. Last night was a fantastic fuck. But those weird feelings of affection needed to _go_.

X

Erwin called them into his office a little past noon, in the lull between lunch and training. Levi got there first, flopping down into one of those fucking uncomfortable-as-hell chairs, meeting Erwin’s disapproving stare with a scowl. “I don’t regret it, you know,” he said, rolling his eyes. “As I’m sure you are aware, since you watched like a perverted vulture, he is a _fantastic_ lay. But I won’t do it again.”

Levi looked back to Erwin, eyebrow raised, face crinkling into a confused expression at Erwin’s frown. He looked… disappointed? “Shouldn’t you be happy?” Levi asked, disconcerted.

Erwin shrugged one shoulder, ice-blue eyes looking out the window with an air of boredom. “Isn’t that a bit cruel? It’s clear the boy has feelings for you.”

The way Erwin turned his attention on Levi was… unsettling. “Are you seriously suggesting I start a relationship with that brat? He’s almost half my age, Erwin.”

“That didn’t seem to matter last night.”

“Fucking hell, it wasn’t like I _wanted_ to.”

Erwin laughed, tossing his head back. “Of course. You were just doing him a service, because you are so charitable.”

Levi frowned and looked away, crossing his arms. He didn’t deign to respond. He felt nearly relieved as he heard the scuffling and graceless stomps towards Erwin’s office. Levi grimaced, feeling a pang of shame at both the way he was cruel to Eren this morning and the way he stooped so low to humiliate Eren last night. Eren opened the door then, a little breathless. He clearly had ran to make the ‘meeting’ and apologized profusely, stepping in and shutting the door nervously.

“I’m—so sorry, sir, I… well… I was nervous, and th-then I lost track of time and—”

“Eren,” Erwin said, voice kind. “It’s fine. Take a seat.”

Levi found that he was irritated that the brat didn’t look at him once, and that he sat as far away from Levi as possible while still trying to make his avoidance inconspicuous. Erwin caught it, of course, because he never missed anything.

“Did something happen this morning?” the man asked. Eren blushed crimson and looked down at his lap, fists clenched.

“N-no, sir—”

“I kicked the idiot out of my room and he’s all whiny about it,” Levi said with a roll of his eyes. Eren looked even more humiliated than he had last night, if possible. Erwin gave Levi a confused look.

“You kicked him out?”

Levi raised an eyebrow. “What, you’re getting so old you’re losing your hearing or something?”

Erwin shook his head, giving Levi that disapproving frown again. “I know sometimes you can be cruel but I didn’t really expect… _that_.”

Levi made an irritated noise. “If you’re going to lecture me on the people I take to bed and the way I treat them then you can shove it, because I don’t give a fuck.”

“…people?” Eren said quietly, looking distressed. “Like… more than one?”

“That’s what _people_ means, or don’t you understand the difference between plural and singular?” He was bluffing. He should have expected Erwin to call him out.

The man gave a quiet chuckle, shaking his head. “He hasn’t had anyone in his bed in years, Eren. I’m actually surprised he managed to coax you into having sex with him.”

Levi gave Erwin a scornful look. “I may not have taken them to _my_ bed but I’m pretty sure the last time I was in _yours_ wasn’t ‘years’ ago.”

It was Erwin blushing and glaring now. “That’s none of his business,” he said, shooting Eren a panicked look. The younger man was too shocked and stupidly dejected-looking to notice. Like he thought he was special or something. He was, but hell if Levi was going to admit it. Levi has a reputation to uphold. Eren wrapped his arms around himself, shifting awkwardly.

“I’m… sorry for, um, what I did last night, so… so if you’re going to punish me, um… j-just let me know now, okay? I don’t…” he glanced up at Levi for a second, gaze quickly flitting away. “I don’t really feel comfortable right now,” he mumbled. He started to stand and Erwin pinned him with a disapproving look.

“Sit down, Eren, I’m not finished.”

Eren grimaced, wringing his hands as he hunched down in his chair. “Yes, sir. Commander sir,” he mumbled.

“Oi, Quit looking like a fucking kicked puppy.”

Eren shot Levi a venomous glare, and Erwin a pleading look, before he stared back down at the floor, avoiding both of their eyes.

“I can’t… say that I approve of what happened last night,” the blond said. His voice was quiet but still commanded attention as always. Eren winced. “And _Levi_ should know better than to do what he did. I don’t hold you at all responsible, Eren. You are young and Levi abused his position of power.”

Eren’s breath hitched. “I… I didn’t mind, so—”

“It doesn’t matter, Eren. Levi should not have done that.”

Eren curled up on himself even more. “Yes sir,” he said quietly.

Erwin leaned back in his seat, glancing between Levi and Eren, eyes calculating.

“ _What_?” Levi snapped.

Erwin’s expression transformed into a smirk, gaze locked on Eren now. “But I can’t deny that I enjoyed the show,” he said, voice low. Eren looked back up at Erwin, clearly shocked.

“C-commander?” he questioned, confused as hell.

Erwin’s hand slid somewhere below his desk. “Are you fucking jerking off, Commander Eyebrows?” Levi growled. Erwin’s eyes slid to watch his subordinate with amusement.

“Not yet.”

Eren shifted nervously in his seat. “Um…”

Erwin tilted his head, giving Eren a playful look. “Would you like to see how it feels to have a _real_ man fucking you into the wall, Eren?”

The brunet's breath hitched, eyes widening. It was clear he didn’t know what to say. “I… um, I… is that… is that really appropriate?” he squeaked.

“I’m your Commander. I get to decide what’s appropriate,” the blond purred. Eren bit his lower lip, giving Levi a scared glance. Levi just raised his eyebrow before rolling his eyes. “By all means, let Eyebrows be a hypocritical ass and fuck you into his desk. I don’t really care,” he said, standing and preparing to leave.

“Sit down,” Erwin commanded, giving Levi a look that brooked no compromise. Levi didn’t like being on the other end of that stare, but he knew better than to argue and sat back down gingerly, schooling his face into impassivity.

The blond turned his attention back on Eren, giving him a sinful once-over. “Seeing you mewl last night for Levi’s cock was very… how shall I say… _captivating_. I’d like to experience it for myself.” Erwin’s eyes snapped back to Levi’s. “And I’d like for _you_ to watch,” the man smirked.

Levi clenched his teeth and looked away defiantly. “Whatever.”

“I want you to watch and fuck your fist, Levi, and then I want you to shove your cock down Eren’s throat and fuck his face while I destroy his pretty little ass.”

Levi couldn’t deny that the proposal was… intriguing. And the breathy little groan from Eren really sealed the deal. “Yeah? What if I want another turn at that ‘ _pretty little ass_ ’?”

Erwin shrugged a shoulder. “I’m sure we can both fit.”

The whine from Eren had them both looking back to the younger man. Erwin grinned wickedly and Levi just gave the the 19-year-old a shocked look. “Are you fucking serious?” Levi asked. Eren’s eyes were half lidded and he was palming his cloth-covered cock.

“Are _you_?” he asked breathily, directing the question to Erwin.

“Hmm, you like the idea of two dicks in you, Eren?”

“Dirty fucking slut,” Levi added on. Eren just bit his lip and closed his eyes tightly.

“Y-yeah,” he stuttered, eyes opening to give Levi a smoldering look. _Shit_. Those ocean eyes did something to Levi. Erwin’s icy-blues were nice but paled in comparison.

“We’re gonna fucking wreck you, kid,” Levi stood suddenly, stalking over to the brunet. Eren let out a quiet groan of anticipation, mouth open, breath already ragged. “Gonna cum in your pants already, Jaeger? Horny little shit,” Levi muttered, leaning down to nip at his ear. “ _God_ , I can’t wait to be back inside you.”

The desperate little whimper had Erwin standing, hands coming to rest on the desk. “Eren,” he said, voice dominating the small room. The brunet looked up, eyes glazed with lust.

“Yeah?” he questioned, voice a needy whisper.

“Get that tight little ass over here and undress. Bend over the desk like a good boy.”

Eren jumped up, as graceful as a clumsy baby giraffe could be, tugging at his clothes futilely as he tried to make his way over. Levi pushed Eren from behind, bending him over the desk as Erwin asked and taking the removal of the younger man's clothes into his own hands. He was naked very quickly, Levi’s hands expertly undoing the complicated straps and closures of the Survey Corps uniform. He folded the clothes, setting them aside, before taking a position behind the young man. He pressed his hardening dick against Eren, palming his ass. Erwin made his way around the desk, motioning for Levi to move. “I believe you’re in my position,” he said lightly, his voice a threat. Levi rolled his eyes and moved to the other side of the desk, grabbing one of Eren’s hands and pressing it against his crotch. “Get to undoing the pants, brat, don’t try to take them off me.”

Eren gave a submissive moan and nodded, fingers fumbling with the closure. He was lanky enough to bend over the desk and still be able to reach over easily. He gave a little yelp as he felt Erwin’s unclothed dick rub against him. _Fuck_ , it was so _big._ Eren looked back in shock, eyeing the behemoth. His mouth watered at the thought that it’d be inside him, and he looked back at Levi’s certainly-nothing-to-scoff at member, trying to imagine them both fitting inside him. Was that even possible?

“Are you even going to fit?” Eren voiced his worries, glancing back once more before turning his attention to Levi’s half-revealed cock as the man pressed it against his subordinate's face impatiently. Erwin’s breathy, low laugh had Eren rock hard and dripping. The man pressed the tip against Eren’s entrance and he panicked for a moment. Without prep? Without lube? His expression clearly expressed his worry and Levi merely smirked.

“Don’t worry, brat, he’s just teasing.”

Eren let out a shaky exhale and willed himself to relax and enjoy the feel of that big cock circling his hole. He felt Erwin move away and frowned at the loss of heat, but before he knew it he heard the clink of a glass bottle against the desk and the sound of Erwin slicking up his fingers. He registered it as some sort of oil as the older man slipped a digit inside of him, slowly and much more gently than Levi had the night before. He couldn’t help but jerk his hips backwards and whine with want. The man bent over Eren and kissed his neck tenderly.

“Do you want me, Eren?” he questioned, that deep voice mesmerizing.

“Y-yeah,” Eren responded, eyes closed, enjoying the way Levi gripped his hair tight and pressed his cock against the brunet’s cheek.

“Mmm, that’s no way to address me.”

“Yes… yes _sir_ ,” Eren said, a little confused as to what Erwin meant. “Should I call you Commander?” he questioned, squirming as Erwin’s finger slipped a little deeper.

Levi knew what was coming before Erwin pressed his whole body against Eren, kissing the his ear. “Mmm, no,” the blond said teasingly.

“Then what—”

“Call him Daddy,” Levi said with a roll of his eyes. “He likes that weird shit.”

The shudder that wracked Eren’s body and the clenching of his ass around Erwin’s finger told the man behind him just how he felt about that.

“Are you alright with that?” the commander asked. Eren was silent for a moment, biting his lip nervously before responding in a broken voice,

“Yes… _daddy_.”

Erwin groaned, shoving his finger in deep and starting a rhythm, pumping it in and out of the brunet's ass. “Tell daddy how much you want his cock,” the older man growled. Levi had to admit, seeing Eren so submissive under the blond was hot as fuck. Eren was gasping for air, Erwin having begun a punishing rhythm, inserting a second finger probably a little quicker than he should have.

“Please… I need—”

“What do you need, Eren?” Erwin growled, leaning over to bite at the meat of the younger man's shoulder. Eren’s hips bucked back against Erwin’s fingers, turned on by the pain.

“Need you to fuck me, daddy,” Eren mewled. “ _Please_ , I need it so bad, want you inside me, daddy.”

Erwin looked up at Levi, third finger now inside Eren and continuing the harsh rhythm. “Do you think my little boy deserves my cock?” he asked.

Levi wrinkled his nose. “Don’t involve me in your weird kinky daddy bullshit,” he said, shaking his head. Erwin’s eyes narrowed and he shoved his fingers in hard, Eren crying out and throwing his head back.

“I’m not going to fuck you until he plays along, Eren,” Erwin said with a smirk. “So go ahead and try to convince Levi to play,” he pulled back, fingers sliding out. Eren dropped to the ground gracelessly, legs too unsteady to hold himself up. Levi made his way around the desk to stand in front of Eren, next to Erwin who took a step back to watch.

Eren wasn’t sure what to do. He looked up at Levi then over at Erwin as if something in their face would help him figure out what to do. “I… what do I do?” he asked, voice a low whine.

“Come on, you little whore. You knew what to do last night,” Levi taunted. Eren shuddered at the name calling, gaze moving from Levi’s face down his body to stop on his boots. Was Eren the only one who enjoyed that last night or did Levi like it too?

“Do you want me to lick them?” he asked uncertainly. Erwin and Levi shared a look, the younger of the two smirking and reaching down to run his fingers through Eren’s hair. He pulled the teen's head, pressing Eren’s face against his crotch.

“Maybe later,” Levi responded, fingers tightening in Eren’s hair. Eren took the hint for what it was and squirmed to a more comfortable position on his knees. He watched Levi’s face as he slid his hands up the man’s thighs, fingers teasing his erection through the thick fabric of the Survey Corps pants. Levi tugged at Eren's hair, jerking his head to the side. “Don’t tease,” he growled. Eren nodded, fingers scrabbling at Levi’s pants, half-undone from earlier. The young man pulled Levi’s cock out of them and leaned forward, licking the tip shyly. He started to pull the man’s pants down further and yelped as his hands were smacked away. “What did I say earlier? Don’t try to fucking take them off.”

Eren nodded, eyes wide, wincing as Levi used his hair to force the brunet's face against his cock. He hesitated for a moment before pressing his lips to the tip, swiping his tongue to the root and back to the tip. Levi let out a quiet breath, grip loosening so it was no longer painful. He rocked his hips gently, pressing deeper into Eren's mouth.

Erwin chuckled, walking over to the two. “Ready to play with us, Levi?” he purred. Levi slid one hand to the back of Eren’s head, fucking into his mouth deep. He choked and pulled back, sputtering.

“Levi!” he yelped, giving the man a scandalized look. Levi just smirked, tapping the back of Eren’s head. “Get back to work, bitch.”

Erwin tutted, pushing Levi back a few steps and pulling Eren up against him. “Hmm, no. Not yet. You can fuck his face once I’m inside him.”

Eren squirmed in Erwin’s hold. “Don’t talk about me like I’m not here,” he grumbled.

Levi started moving toward the couch in the corner, patting Eren’s cheek as he passed. “Whores don’t get to complain,” he chided, sitting himself down on the couch and spreading his legs. Erwin pushed Eren forward until he stumbled, catching himself on Levi’s thighs. He gasped as he felt Erwin’s fingers back at his entrance, newly slicked up, probing inside him again. Levi leaned forward to steal a kiss, tongue opening Eren's lips and licking inside his mouth. “Mmm, good boy,” he murmured, pulling back. He put his hand on the back of Eren’s head once more and shoved his face down. “Suck, bitch.”

Eren nodded, picking up where he left off and pressing his tongue flat to the underside of Levi’s dick. He mewled as Erwin spread his fingers inside him, pressing deep. He curled them, just barely stroking Eren’s prostate. The teen cried out, hips rocking back against Erwin’s fingers, burying his face in Levi’s thigh. Erwin laughed quietly, Levi smirking down at Eren and running fingers through his hair.

“Cute little thing can’t handle it,” Erwin said fondly. Levi shrugged one shoulder, pushing Eren’s head back to his dick.

“Don’t think I’d call him cute,” he said offhandedly, groaning as Eren took the tip of his cock into his mouth.

“Mmm, no, you’re right,” Erwin said, leaning forward to look at Eren’s face. “With eyes like that he’s more pretty than cute,” he had taken the jar of oil and worked on slicking up his dick, eyeing Eren’s ass. He smacked it with one hand, enjoying the bounce. Levi grinned up at Erwin, hand pushing Eren’s head down his cock harder.

“Isn’t that ass great?” he asked, one hand’s fingers affectionately sliding through the hair on the back of Eren’s neck, the other laying heavy on the back of his head. “Tight as hell, too.”

Eren moaned against Levi’s cock, pulling back for air for a moment before sliding Levi’s member back inside his wet mouth. Erwin pressed his cock to Eren’s entrance, holding his subordinate's hips steady with one hand while the other guided himself inside. He pressed in slowly, aware of his… abnormally large size. Eren let out a pained mewl, hips moving automatically to try to get away from Erwin’s cock, and the man really shouldn’t find that so hot. Erwin guided more of his dick inside, forcing Eren’s hips still, until he could use both hands on the brunet’s hips to hold him down and push in slowly. Eren was panting against Levi’s thigh, eyes shut tight, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. “Aw, is the poor baby gonna cry?” Levi mocked. Eren whimpered, hips twitching as Erwin continued to push into him. When he felt the commander’s thighs press against his ass he let out a shuddering breath, fingers clinging tightly to Levi’s knees.

Erwin leaned over Eren and nipped at his ear. “You don’t like it?” he teased. He pulled out an inch and thrust it back in with a jerk of his hips. Eren threw his head back and shut his eyes tight.

“I-it h-hurts,” he whined.

“A soldier that can’t take a little pain,” Levi scoffed. “Pathetic.”

Eren glared up at him. “I don’t regularly take dicks the size of trees up my ass either, you jerk!”

Erwin barked out a laugh. “There’s the Jaeger temper,” he said with a grin. “And dick the size of a tree? I’m flattered.”

Eren twisted to give Erwin a dirty look, squirming in the man’s hold. “It’s not a complim—” the younger man's words were cut short as Erwin pulled back and slammed back in. Eren let out a loud cry, fists clenching. He gasped as he felt a sharp slap to his cheek and he looked up at Levi in shock.

“That’s no way to talk to your commander, is it now, Jaeger?”

“Fuck you,” Eren responded, glaring at Levi. The dark-haired man just gave him a dark smirk and slid one hand down Eren's neck, the other going to the back of his head.

“It seems you can’t find it within yourself to shut the fuck up yourself, so I’m going to fill your mouth up so you can’t talk, okay? Okay.” Levi didn’t wait for a response, just pushed Eren’s face against his cock. “Open your fucking mouth,” he ordered, and Eren complied, taking the length inside, lips closing around it and tongue massaging the slit and underside. “He’s a pro already,” Levi groaned. “I wonder if he’s done this before.”

Erwin had begun a rhythm of pulling out slowly and pushing back in just as slowly to get Eren used to the feeling. He wasn’t a _complete_ sadistic freak. Levi, though. Erwin couldn’t speak for Levi. “Probably,” the blond commented offhandedly. “The official whore of the corps.”

Eren gave a protesting whine, shifting in Erwin’s grip. The man took the younger man's hands, twisting his arms behind his back and holding them at the small of his back. “Naughty boys shut up and take it.”

Levi started thrusting shallowly into Eren’s mouth, watching those pretty eyes glare at him. “I want to make him choke.” His words were nonchalant, but his gaze was wicked.

“So do it,” Erwin commented, pulling his cock nearly all the way out. He steadied the Eren's hips with one of his large hands before slamming back in, shocking a scream out of the younger man, Levi’s cock falling from his mouth.

“So loud,” Levi grunted, slapping Eren’s cheek again before shoving his dick back inside the brunet's mouth. Erwin began a rough pace, thrusts steady and deep. The vibration of Eren’s moans against his dick made Levi groan, tightening his grip on Eren's hair. He pulled his head back enough for the younger man to be able to meet his eyes. “I’m going to fuck that pretty little mouth of yours, Eren, choke you with my dick and make you cry. You like that idea, slut?”

Another sharp thrust inside Eren caused him to moan, nodding his head to Levi’s comment. Eren couldn’t help thinking that he was so _fucked up_ for being into this, what the hell was wrong with him?! Letting Levi fuck him in public and now taking both the commander and his captain…

“Good boy,” Levi hummed, shifting to get a better grip on Eren’s head. He started with shallow thrusts, watching the teen to gauge his reactions. Each of Erwin’s thrusts rocked them forward, forcing more of Levi’s cock into his mouth. Together they managed to find a rhythm – thrusting in at the same time, out at the same time, Eren trembling with the feeling. He felt Levi’s hands tighten on his head before it was being forced down, more of Levi’s cock than he could handle in his mouth. He choked, struggling to pull back, but Levi didn’t let him. He gave a few more thrusts, getting his cock deeper, grunting as the Eren's throat convulsed around him. He let Eren pull back for breath then, eyes full of tears and mouth messy with saliva.

“What the fuck!” Eren yelled. Levi slapped Eren again, hand hitting him harder and jerking his head to the side. Erwin pushed his cock in as deep as he could get it and held it there, grinding it into the younger man. It was so _big_ , it still hurt but fuck it hit his prostate just right and Eren whined with pleasure. The sensation was almost too much. His cock was still hard and wet, precum dripping on the floor, and he just knew Levi was going to make him clean it all up after they were done.

“Don’t speak that way to your superiors,” Levi reprimanded, gaze harsh. Erwin grunted as he pulled back and jerked his hips in hard, pulling another desperate whine from Eren. “Apologize,” Levi ordered, tugging at Eren’s hair harshly. He whimpered, eyes closing. He couldn’t help but start to rock back into Erwin’s thrusts. The pain had ebbed away, he felt so _full_ and the friction was driving him crazy.

“P-please,” he gasped. Erwin was going too fucking _slow_.

“Please what, whore?” Levi barked. Eren could barely think and he gave the man a confused look.

“Please… daddy?” he looked back at Erwin to see if that was the right answer.

Levi laughed darkly, leaning down and biting Eren’s ear. “Yeah, call him daddy, but he needs to know what you want, fucking idiot.”

Eren nodded, eyes closing tightly as he rolled his hips back to meet Erwin’s. “Please, _please_ , f-fuck me—oh _god_ ,” he groaned, Erwin grinding into his prostate just right. “I need it—need it harder, daddy, _please_ , faster, _please_.”

“You like daddy’s cock?” Levi asked, feeding into Erwin’s kink, tugging at locks of Eren’s hair cruelly. “You want daddy’s cock deep, hm? Tell him how much you like it.”

Erwin was grunting with exertion, speeding up to meet Eren’s demand. He could barely handle it, his body shaking. He was so _overwhelmed_. “Please, daddy, love your dick, need it so hard, fuck me, _fuck me_ ,” he panted.

“That’s right, beg for your daddy’s cock like the whore you are. But you don’t deserve daddy’s cock, do you, Eren? Because you’re a worthless little bitch, only good for getting fucked.”

Eren nodded, words sending a lightning shock of heat down his spine. His breath came in sharp stutters, hands clenching and unclenching on Levi’s thighs.

“Use your words, idiot,” Levi said roughly, smacking the back of Eren’s head. Eren whined lowly.

“Y-yes, I don’t—I’m just, _nnggh_ ,” he trailed off, eyebrows furrowed, eyes closed tight with the sensation. The speed and strength of Erwin’s thrusts would have him feeling it for _days_.

“Tell him you don’t deserve his dick, Eren,” Levi prompted. “Tell him you’re his personal little fuckhole, yeah?”

Erwin shuddered. He had forgotten Levi could get so _dirty_ with his talk. Must have something to do with being raised in the underground, but the man wasn’t complaining at all.

Eren let out a pained whimper at the next slap to land on his face. “I’m—I’m your whore,” he stuttered, hips jerking back against Erwin’s. “I’m—just _fuck me_ ,” he begged. Levi jerked on Eren’s hair again and the young man hissed. “I’m—daddy’s little slut,” he gasped, biting his lip as another thrust slid past his prostate. “Fuck, _please_ daddy, fuck me, I need—need to come, daddy, please, it _hurts_ ,” he gasped. Erwin groaned, grip so tight on Eren’s hips he knew there would be bruises later.

“You don’t get to cum until you tell him you’re his worthless little slut, yeah?” Levi purred, voice sounding almost tender. He was stroking his cock as he watched the tears drip down Eren's face.

“I’m—daddy, please, I’m your little—your little fuckhole, I need your cum,” he whined.

“You’re worthless,” Levi prompted, Eren nodding along. “You’re only good for getting fucked, aren’t you, you stupid slut?”

Eren hissed, looking up at Levi. “I’m only good for getting fucked,” he repeated, breathless. The eye contact as he said it made Levi shudder, the man sliding his hands over the brunet's shoulders. “I need to _cum_ , please, _please_ , Levi, Erwin, _daddy_ , somebody let me cum,” he sobbed. Erwin nodded at Levi who nudged Eren's head back to his lap.

“Let me fuck your throat and daddy’ll let you cum.”

Eren nodded, swallowing down Levi’s cock greedily. He took it deep, trying to keep his gag reflex in check.

“Good boy,” Erwin praised, kissing Eren’s spine, thrusts speeding up. “Such a good boy, taking care of us like this, _fuck_ ,” he grunted, wrapping his fist around Eren’s cock. The teen screamed as well as he could with a cock in his mouth, the next thrust of Erwin’s cock hitting his prostate head-on. Eren felt his orgasm crash down over him, Erwin’s hand falling from his dick to hold onto his hips, forcing him back onto his cock as he thrust in. “Going to fill my good boy up,” he gasped. “You want daddy’s cum?”

Eren nodded, not daring to take Levi’s cock out of his mouth, and Erwin grunted as he reached his own climax, thrusting erratically into Eren as he rode it out, filling him up with his cum. Erwin pulled out slowly and helped maneuver Eren into a more comfortable position for Levi to fuck his face, some of Erwin’s cum trickling out of the brunet and down his thigh.

“He’s so pretty with tears in his eyes,” Erwin commented, hands stroking up and down the younger man's sides as he watched. Levi grunted, getting a good grip on Eren’s head again before forcing it down, shoving his dick deep. Eren struggled to pull back again, throat involuntarily trying to push Levi out. Erwin laid his hand on the back of his subordinate's head and helped push it down, holding it there. The tears were sliding down Eren’s tears now as he pushed at Levi’s hips. One-two-three-four more seconds and Levi and Erwin helped Eren pull back, choking and coughing as he let Levi’s cock fall from his mouth. He took in a few mouthfuls of air before Levi forced Eren back down on his dick, heedless of the saliva dripping down his chin and dirtying up Levi’s pants.

“His mouth feels so fucking good,” Levi groaned, head falling back as he held Eren in place and started thrusting up into his mouth. The wet sliding and choking noises just drove Levi closer to orgasm, more tears falling onto the man’s pants. He felt Eren swallow around him, unintentionally or not, and felt his orgasm building. “Fuck, I’m—” He tried to give Eren some semblance of warning but didn’t manage to finish the sentence, hips bucking as he reached his peak. He gasped for air as his vision nearly whited out, falling back against the couch as Erwin helped Eren up. The brunet had swallowed most of Levi’s cum but he hadn’t gotten it all, some of it dripping down his chin. Levi was still breathing heavy as Erwin helped maneuver Eren to sit on Levi’s lap, the teen collapsing against the man. Erwin tilted Eren’s head back and gave Levi a look.

“You got him dirty, you clean him up,” the commander ordered the man. Levi opened an eye to look at Erwin before closing them, groaning, and opening them to look Eren over.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he gasped. “You’re so goddamn hot,” he murmured, leaning forward and licking the cum off of Eren’s chin. Eren was shuddering still, unshed tears on his lashes and some still sliding down his face. Levi leaned forward to kiss them away, stroking Eren’s back as Erwin cleaned himself up and brought a cloth to clean the brunet’s thighs and ass. Eren was panting against Levi, one arm around the man and the other clenching the front of his shirt, eyes shut tight. The man ran his fingers through Eren's hair gently, leaning forward to kiss him gently. “Are you all right?” he asked quietly. Eren didn’t respond for a moment and Levi frowned, before the brunet finally gave a small nod. Levi looked up at Erwin and motioned to one of the blankets folded up to the side, wordlessly asking the man to cover Eren up. He did so, leaning down to kiss the back of Eren’s head, Levi still petting his hair and back. “You did such a good job, Eren,” he started, readjusting the blanket to cover Eren better as he tightened the arm wrapped around Eren. “You were so pretty, so good.”

“Am I… am I really w-worthless?” Eren gasped, clenching his eyes tight.

“Fuck, no,” Levi responded quickly. “Eren, you’re so important,” he said. “Not just—not just for humanity, but…” Erwin gave Levi a look, signaling for him to continue. Levi ducked in to kiss Eren’s ear tenderly, then his cheek. “For me, too,” he said quietly. Eren nodded slowly, burying his face in Levi’s neck and pushing closer.

“I need—” Eren cut off, not really sure how to ask for what he wanted next.

“Anything, Eren,” Levi responded, continuing to press tender kisses on his face and neck. Erwin left the room to get some food and drinks for them, as it had been quite an exhausting morning thus far. Eren frowned, pulling back to look in Levi’s eyes. The man swore under his breath, he _really_ shouldn’t find a tearful, crying Eren so pretty but the red just made his eyes pop even more.

“I wanna cuddle,” Eren said with a pout. Levi raised an eyebrow, shifting to a more comfortable position.

“I thought that’s what we were doing?”

“On a bed. With comfy clothes.”

“Ah… I’ll go tell Erwin where we’ll be, then,” Levi said, shifting to set Eren on the couch and off his lap. Eren inhaled sharply and tightened his grip on Levi.

“No, don’t—please don’t leave,” he sounded panicked, breathless, and Levi’s eyes widened as he pulled Eren back against him.

“All right, I won’t… we can go back to my room, then, but I need to go over to Erwin’s desk to leave a note, okay?” Levi started to shift himself again, Eren sliding off his lap and onto the couch. He clung to Levi’s arm and the man gave Eren a confused look. “I won’t even be out of sight, Eren, I’ll come back.”

Eren shook his head, standing slowly, testing his legs first before putting his weight on them. He kept close to Levi as they walked over to the desk, Eren putting some of his clothes back on so he didn’t have to walk to Levi’s room naked, and Levi leaving a note about where they’d be. The man helped Eren up the stairs and to his room, inside and on his bed. He frowned at Eren, glancing away to his wardrobe. “I… don’t really think I have anything that will fit you…” he said slowly. Eren gave Levi a lopsided smile and shrugged.

“I’ll just—I can wear this, so you don’t… I don’t want to make your bed dirty.”

Levi rolled his eyes. “You already are, kid. Don’t worry about it, undress, you’re more important than my obsessive compulsion to clean.”

Eren smiled brightly up at Levi. The man’s reassurance with words that he thought Eren was worth something was one thing, easily filed away as ‘could be a lie’, but the fact that Levi was letting Eren into his bed _dirty_ was another. That’s not something Levi could fake. The man stepped forward, stroking Eren’s cheek gently. “I like your smile,” he said quietly, leaning down and kissing his lover tenderly. “Lie down, I’ll get in with you and we’ll wait for our humble servant to bring us the food.”

Eren gave a small laugh and undressed again, throwing the clothes onto the floor. Levi couldn’t let _that_ slide at least, and folded the clothes and set them aside before undressing as well, sliding into the bed and under the covers after Eren. Eren was quick to squirm close and wrap himself around Levi, head resting on his chest. “Thanks,” he said quietly. “For… for this,” Eren made a hand motion indicating that he was talking about the aftercare.

“Don’t apologize. It’s not—we were kind of terrible to you, ahh, and this morning I was a complete ass…”

“It’s okay, I know you’re just like that…”

Levi frowned, giving Eren an offended look. “I am not. Not as bad as I was this morning. So don’t pretend that was okay. I apologize for abusing my authority last night, and for being an asshole this morning and kicking you out, and… for what just happened. This,” Levi made the same motion Eren did earlier, “this aftercare stuff, is only partly for you. I’m—I—you’re, ah…” he turned his head so Eren couldn’t see his embarrassment at being unable to speak somehow. “I care for you a lot,” he settled on, turning back to kiss Eren’s forehead. “Differently than an officer should feel for a subordinate, and more than I probably should.” Eren gave Levi a dubious look, and Levi sighed. “You’re in my bed, sweaty, after sex, and dirty. I don’t let _anyone_ do that.”

“Not even Erwin?”

Levi made a face. “He’s not allowed in here. Nobody is allowed in here. This is my space, I don’t like intruders.”

Eren’s face fell, looking away.

“You’re not an intruder. For some reason I’m okay with you, so you should feel special,” Levi mumbled. Eren perked up again as Levi’s admission, the man stroking Eren’s back and hair absentmindedly.

“But he’s gonna come in here with food?”

“And then he’s going to get the fuck out.”

“Are you still gonna—with him? I mean…” Eren gave Levi a worried look, and the man was confused.

“Going to what?”

“Have… do that… with him.”

Levi gave Eren an unimpressed look. “We just double teamed you and I fucked your face so hard your voice is scratchy, I’m pretty sure you can say the word sex.”

Eren just glared. “Shut up. Are you still going to _have sex_ with him, then?” his tone was back to the pissy brat tone, and Levi was irritated that he found it cute.

“Why, do you not want me to?”

“No. I want—just me. Or… or both, but not you and him…”

“So you want me to date you.”

Eren nodded.

“You want—you’re fucking nineteen. You… I’m over a decade older than you. You want to date me? Not that chick?”

Eren groaned, burying his face in Levi’s neck. “I’m gay and every time I’ve jerked off it’s been to fantasies of you.”

Levi blushed, uncomfortably, looking up at the ceiling. “ _Every_ time? Even after I kicked your ass in court?”

“Especially then,” Eren purred, scooting closer.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Levi swore, turning to kiss Eren a little more passionately than before. The teen pulled back after a few moments, giving Levi a hopeful stare.

The man sighed. “I don’t… I can’t really do that,” Eren’s face fell again and Levi hurried to finish his sentence. “But I—I just mean, ahhh, I don’t have a lot of time. We can’t go on dates. And it’s weird to call someone my 'boyfriend'. But we can… we can be exclusive,” Levi murmured, awkwardly. This felt so fucking weird. How had he reached the age of 32 without ever being in a relationship? How did this shit even work?

“What can I call you then? When people ask.”

“You’re going to tell people…?” Levi asked, frowning. “Is that… I’m your officer, is that really advisable?”

That annoying (but adorable) Jaeger-begging-stare was fixed on him and the man sighed, closing his eyes. “Yeah, whatever, call me whatever you want. But I’m not going to say the word _boyfriend_.”

“Then what will you say?” Eren whined. “Are you going to tell them you’re _not_ my boyfriend?”

“I’ll tell them to stop using such a stupid word and that you’re my—uh… my… Eren.”

“Your Eren.”

“Yes.”

“Uh huh.”

“Just mine. In general. Let me know if anyone comes on to you or tries to touch you.”

“Why, what will you do?”

“Cut off their hands,” Levi said darkly.

“Ah… let’s… that’s going a bit too far, don’t you think?”

Levi twisted suddenly, rolling himself on top of Eren and kissing his neck and then lips. “You’re _mine_ ,” he said quietly, the words muffled as his lips were still pressed to Eren’s.

Eren shuddered at the words, a happy one, and wrapped his arms around Levi. “You’re so cute.”

“Call me cute one more time and I’m fucking kicking your ass out,” he growled, rolling back to his position before, Eren snuggling in again.

“Nah. I’m too adorable.”

“Unfortunately,” Levi grumbled. Erwin arrived with the food, finally, setting it down on the end table next to the bed. He moved to sit on the bed to talk to Eren and Levi snapped his fingers. “No. No sitting. Get out.”

Erwin frowned at Levi. “I just want to make sure Eren’s all right, Levi.”

“I’m okay,” Eren spoke up, smiling at his commander. “I’m—well, better than okay, I guess. Levi’s my boyfriend!” he chirped.

Levi covered his face with his arm, groaning. “ _Already_ , Eren?”

The commander raised an eyebrow, giving Levi a searching look. “You’re his boyfriend?”

Levi shrugged. “He’s my… Eren. I can’t say that word, it sounds too juvenile,” he muttered. “Is this going to be a problem?” he asked, giving Erwin his own questioning look. “Ah, wait!” he started before Erwin had a chance to respond. “No. It’s not going to be. Because I’m Levi fucking Ackerman and I do whatever the hell I want. Now get the fuck out so I can continue… doing this… cuddling thing. With my _boyfriend_.”

“You’re insufferable,” Erwin muttered. He sighed and looked to Eren, smiling. “I’m happy that you’re okay. I’m—sorry if we were too rough. We should have discussed that first.”

Eren shrugged. “Probably. Also if you _ever_ call me any of those words outside of that… sort of thing that just happened… I’ll go titan and eat you.”

“Yessir,” Erwin responded, making his way out of the room. Once he was gone, Levi turned to face Eren fully.

“You’re not a bitch, you’re not a whore, and you’re sure as hell not worthless. You _are_ sexy as fuck, though.”

Eren smirked, hand sliding down to grip Levi’s ass. “How about I fuck _you_ next time.”

Levi just stared at Eren, trying to figure out if the younger man was serious or not. The raised eyebrow and tilted head from Eren alerted him to the fact that he _was_ serious. “We can… we can discuss that… later. Much later. Now eat, and we can take a nap.”

“Aren’t you busy?”

Levi scoffed, sitting up to commit another cardinal sin, pulling some of the food onto the bed. Eren smiled, leaning his head against Levi’s shoulder.

“Wait, no. I get it. You’re Levi fucking Ackerman and you do what you want,” Eren teased. Levi did not deign to respond to Eren’s taunt.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware the ending is a little awkward re: the emotional whiplash and Eren's sudden emotional recovery, but I cbf to fix it right now. If you didn't like it because you didn't read the tags and warning idgaf <3
> 
> http://mangotangerine.tumblr.com/


End file.
